Humboldt Park Love Story
by Lissababii
Summary: this story has nothing to do with romeo and juliet i just had to pick one to get it over with . All about justin bieber and Jasline falling in love from the moment they meet till a trajedy happens ...read to find out 143 love lissababii
1. Chapter 1

Humboldt Park love story

No offese to any hispanics or white people. if it offends you please let me know .. :)

Jasline and Jisselle both see a U haul truck across the street. When they look closer and they see a white boy coming out the passenger side.

Jisselle- What the hell is a white boy doing in Humboldt park?

Jasline's P.O.V

My sister was right what was a white boy doing in Humboldt park so I took a second look to see that it was Justin bieber. I didn't freak out or anything it was weird, why would he want to move here, the worst part of Chicago.

Jasline- hey Jisselle guess who just moved in across the street.

Jisselle-what a white boy lolz

Jasline-ha-ha but no Justin bieber

Jisselle-no freaking way man

Jasline-yup he moved in right across the street

Jisselle-oh hell no lets go meet him he is so smexy

Jasline- why he just got here and he is going to think were fans

Jisselle- I don't give a heck I wanna meet him please Jazz

Jasline-fine

Jisselle's P.O.V

Holy mother of god that boy is a ….hella fine .. Thank Jesus Jazz is going. I wouldn't want to date him just be friends though. I still am curious about him being in Humboldt Park though.

Justin- hey shawty's

Jisselle –hey

Jasline- (rolls eyes)Hi

Justin- well do you beautiful girls live in this area?

Jisselle- Yea we live across the street from you …Wait, why are you moving in to Miss Delgado's house?

Justin- well my mom wants me to take a break for a couple of months or a year

Jasline-oh great

*Carlos sees the girls and that they are talking to a guy…He begins to walk over*

Jisselle- oh jazz stop

Jasline- stop what (gives dirty look to Justin)

Justin- well my names Justin (Thinks-I bet this jazz girl hates my guts… it explains the dirty look…the other one is pretty cute but I wouldn't date her)

Carlos- Yo, what are you doing …oh taking out the trash?

Jasline- be nice he didn't do anything…yet

Carlos- let's keep it that way he does something stupid he will swallow his teeth.

Jasline-whatever

Justin- who says I'll try something anyway

Carlos- I did bato

Justin- what the hell does that mean

Jasline- just stop talking Justin before things just get worse

Carlos – I say you follow orders before you don't have your balls anymore

Jisselle- Carlito don't be mean it's my fault I wanted to talk to him don't knock his balls in (giggles a little)

Carlos – naw he's getting worse than that! dumb bato leco

Jasline P.O.V

Holy crap Carlos is going to beat the crap out of Justin and if he fights Miguel is going to fight to. Best believe it.

Jisselle P.O.V

I think I should call Zac he would break up the fight and take Carlos home but what about Miguel …. Oh that's a bad idea...In our family if one brother fights the other one fight's to. But Zac is way more mature, yup Zac is the one I'm getting

*jisselle runs into the house while jasline is trying to break up the fight*

(Justin and Carlos are throwing threats at each other)

Carlos- I will beat the hell outta you man

Justin- Run up then!

Jasline- Carlos Justin stop it's not worth fighting for you look stupid just stop.

Carlos- whatever sis' oh really you gay white boy

Justin- I'm the gay white boy oh really… cuz I'm the one wearing pants

Carlos- you may wear pants but you ain't no boy for sure

Justin- oh hell no… (Looks red now)

*while this is going on Zac is putting on a sweater on real fast then runs out with Jisselle to where Carlos is and runs behind him about to grab him.*

Carlos- what are you going to do about it lil' boy

Justin- this

*Justin starts to throw a punch at Carlos then Carlos ducks and the punch collides with Zac's face.*

Zac- This lil' boys getting his teeth knocked out

Jasline- Justin come here

Justin- what jazz?

Jasline- why are u doing this


	2. Chapter 2

Jasline- why are u doing this

Justin- I'm not doing anything your brother is

Jasline-I have a plan

Justin- what

Jasline-ill pretend to knock u out to the ground so they won't pound you to the ground but u don't hit me at all.

Justin- ok but I don't think your bro could get me on the floor he couldn't even if he tried

Jasline-he's a gangbanger he will stab you with a pincho stick so don't try anything. No offense.

Justin- o..k I don't want to get stabbed.

Jasline-you ready

Justin-sure I guess

*Jasline goes to punch him then her fist almost touches him but he falls to the ground.*

Jasline-you try that again ill personally kick you so bad you won't have balls

*Goes to kick him and when her foot almost reaches him he flinches then she walks back to her cheering brothers*

Carlos- damn sis you whooped him

Jisselle-wow sis I haven't seen you fight like that since you beat up Megan from chemistry

Zac- well my jaw doesn't hurt so I say we go to the ice cream parlor

Jisselle – I say we go for jibaritos

Jasline-you guys go ill stay home have to catch up on my home work

Zac- well tell Miguel to come out side and come with us

*jasline goes in the house to tell Miguel to come outside*

Jisselle- Bebo (Miguel) give me a piggy back ride

Miguel – I'm not your slave, fatty

Jisselle- yes you are. Cater to your younger sister

Miguel –you might be younger, it don't mean I have to cater to you and you got legs use 'em

Jisselle- whatever I'm no longer your sister… Hey carlito wanna give me a piggy back ride?

Carlos- yea sure so you can shut up

Jasline- well bye then

*everybody is at the restaurant except Jasline. When she walks outside she sees Justin playing basketball in his drive way*

Jasline- I bet I can make a 3 pointer

Justin- no way girls can't play basketball

*he takes off his shirt*

Jasline-Try me and u taking off your shirt doesn't impress me just to let you know

Justin- okay try throwing

Jasline-Fine I will

*jasline throws the ball and makes it *

Justin- ok so I was wrong are you on a team

Jasline-no but my brother is

Justin- nice wait which one

Jasline-Zac the mature one he is my half brother

Justin- what about Carlos

Jasline-he is my real brother my mom remarried to this producer Adam Sandler

Justin- do you have any other brothers... wait Adam Sandler like the Adam Sandler

Jasline-yea why I have another brother Miguel...And yea the real Adam Sandler the producer didn't I just say that like two minutes ago

Justin- oh sorry I kinda wasn't listening

Jasline-it's ok

Justin- I was listening but I thought nothing of it

Jasline-that was nice (sarcastic tone) sorry for giving u attitude earlier

Justin-no problem I'm sorry for starting stuff

Jasline- I see now u admitted it lolz

Justin- No! What, you are so hearing things girl (joking around)

Jasline-whatever you're funny

Justin- thanks your pretty cool yourself and beautiful

Jasline-thanks you're not too bad you self

Justin- thanks um don't you think the stars look nice tonight

Jasline-I guess why I never really looked at them

Justin- because they remind me of those childish moments I have with my friends and they are pretty cool. I couldn't see them like this when I was younger. Their so pretty

*Justin leans in and stops about half way when jasline moves closer to him and looks at his eyes. She smiles then leans closer her lips inches away from his…..

Hahaha well you have to wait till next time lol love lissababii


	3. Chapter 3

*Justin leans in and stops about half way when jasline moves closer to him and looks at his eyes. She smiles then leans closer her lips inches away from his….. Then out of nowhere Jisselle and Miguel come running down the street.*

Jisselle- Yo what's going on here?

Jasline-nothing and nothing was going to

Justin- yea she's right well I gotta go home bye Jisselle and Jasline

Jasline- bye Justin

*Justin walks up to her and then whispers in her ear

Justin- meets me at the park tomorrow

Jasline – k

*Justin walks away to his house and jisselle is smiling like crazy and bebo is red as hell*

Jisselle- Oh hell yea jazz got a man wooohooo

Jasline-no I don't were just friends so shut up selly

Jisselle- that's okay we can share my new one he's smexy(joking)I met him at the restaurant we were flirting like crazy and then he came over. Bebo was gunna kill him it was crazy I got his number.

Jasline-yea no thanks going to take a shower then go to sleep

Jisselle- lame well okay I'll meet you in our room

Jasline-ok (goes and takes a shower)

*jisselle is talking to her brothers (all three Zac, bebo, and carlito) in the living room *

Jisselle- I think jazz likes him

Carlos- I hope she doesn't he's lucky I didn't see him

Miguel- whatever man I saw it and I was shocked so I think I would've killed him if it weren't for the shock

Zac- man she's seventeen leave her alone

Jisselle, Miguel, Carlos – are you outta your mind

Jisselle- we can't let her date

Carlos- we can't let you date if she's anything like you she's wild when it comes to boys

Jisselle- im not wild

Miguel- yea you are

Jisselle- shut up bebo you don't know anything

Zac- you're not wild selly and carlito and bebo leave her alone she's not wild

Jisselle- (sticks out her tongue)

*Jasline randomly walks in the living room to get a snack and hears the convo*

Jasline- yea u are kinda of wild selly but not with boys

Jisselle- I don't know if that's a compliment or not?

Jasline-whateve I'm going to text some one ttyl u guys

Jisselle- who you gunna text your new boo

Carlos, Miguel, Jisselle, and Zac- OOOOOOOOOO

Jasline- Ha-ha very funny but no I'm going to text Arianna so whateva

Jisselle- oh tell her I say's hi

Jasline- sure

*while everyone's asleep jasline is thinking of Justin*

Jasline's P.O.V

Today is going to be fun I'm meeting Justin at the park today if carlito finds out I'm hanging out with Justin he would kill him. I'm kinda hoping that my brothers don't get in the way of me hanging out with Justin. It's not all my brothers who are mean to him its mostly Carlos and Miguel sometimes but Zac is the most understanding one I can go to him for anything but I guess my bros are just watching for me in the end because if someone breaks my heart my brother would beat them so bad to the ground well anyway I'm getting ready I'm wearing my cookie monster tee with black shorts and white Nikes.

Carlos-jazz breakfast is ready meet us in 10

Jasline-oh sorry I'm going out some where

Carlos-no your not were hanging out with mom today

Jasline- why I've set these plans for months (not really)

Carlos-I don't care were hanging out mom it's her day to hang out with us she doesn't see us that much.

Jasline-fine then can we at least go to the park

Carlos-ok you better not go there to see Justin

Jasline-OMG your so mean he and I aren't going to meet each other, I wanted to get some fresh air.

*were at the park and jasline sees Justin she runs to him. Miguel and Carlos see her running off and Carlos decides to follow her. *

Justin- hey you look really nice

Jasline- thanks

Justin- so what's up?

Jasline- nothing much it's like family time so I couldn't meet you earlier. I had to beg my bro to let me come here.

Justin-it's ok. What do you wanna do?

Jasline- um we could just walk around

Justin- okay (Jb's p.o.v—omg she is so pretty with her sparkling eyes and beautiful brown hair she is like an angel)

Jasline- so where you from

Justin- Stratford, Ontario, Canada and what about you

Jasline- I'm from Puerto Rico

Justin- so you're a Latin girl huh?

Jasline- yea lol

Justin- you're so cute when you laugh

Jasline- so if I'm a Latin girl that makes you a white boy huh?

Justin- I guess so

Jasline- so….

Justin- so I say we ditch this park and go for some food

*all the while Carlos is watching Jasline and Justin*

Carlos P.o.v- I will personally murder that boy-

Jasline- but what about my bro if he sees us he will kill you

Justin- oh well I'll take a beating for my shawty any day

Jasline- oh you're so sweet, let's go

Justin- ok

*They walk to the nearest cart with food & don't happen to notice Carlos is following them*

Justin-I feel like someone's watching us

*Jasline and Justin both look around*

Jasline- no one's there

Justin- he he maybe I'm just paranoid

Jasline- so where are we eating at

Justin- that food cart over there I think they sell regular sandwiches

Jasline- omg you want a regular sandwich and we are around so many Hispanic restaurants boy I should slap you

Justin-(laughing) fine show me a good restaurant

Jasline- we should go to Borinquen its really close

Justin- oh … ok

Jasline- don't worry you'll love it

Justin- I hope so

*they walk to Borinquen and get settled. They both order arroz con gandules and pollo frito. When this is happening Carlos is turning red and is about to tell Selly*

Jasline- thanks for lunch Justin *kisses his cheek*

Justin- no problem

Jasline- so now what

Justin- I'll walk you back to the park

Jasline- so before we walk back can I get your number so I can text you tonight

Justin- (thinks – hell yea!) sure (authors note guys both of these aren't real numbers please don't call) 1-774-934-3316

Jasline- thanks wait here's mine 1-772-318-3694

Justin- cool well I'll text you

Jasline- ok bye justin

Justin- bye shawty

*jasline walks in the front door and stops when she sees carlos. He comes up to her about to say…..*

Ohhh a cliffhanger sorry love lissababii


	4. Chapter 4

*jasline walks in the front door and stops when she sees Carlos. He comes up to her about to say…..*Jasline-I'm home

Carlos-so…

Jasline-what

Carlos where have you been all night (says with attitude)

Jasline-I was at the park

Carlos-with who Justin and don't lie to me jazz

Jasline-no I wasn't with Justin I was with Arianna I saw her at the park and I said hi then we went to Borinquen to go have lunch is that what u wanted to hear so bad

Carlos-liar

Jasline-how do know what did u do stalk me

Carlos-as a matter of fact I did

Jasline-so if you were watching me who was I with?

Carlos-Justin

Jasline-what's so bad about me hanging out with Justin he never did anything to u don't want me hanging out with him because you fell intimidated don't act like you're not I know you

Carlos-that lil white boy tried to fight me

Jasline-he wouldn't have to fight, if you didn't have start anything on the first day he got here he just try to fit in

Carlos-doesn't mean he has to fit in with my sister I don't want him hanging out with you

Jasline-you're not my dad you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with

Carlos-fine keep hanging out with him and see what's going to happen

Jasline-(in tears) fine just leave me alone just don't talk me anymore

Carlos-fine I wont

*Jasline storms out of the room in tears and Carlos is red as a tomato jasline calls Justin*

Jasline-hey Justin

Justin-what's wrong

Jasline-nothing I just had a fight with my bro. uh he's so annoying

Justin- hey all siblings are except when their babies

Jasline- yea your right but Carlos is older. He's 18

Justin- oh only a year older than you

Jasline- yea but Miguel is 19

Justin- oh that's cool my sisters 3 and my brother is 2

Jasline- aww they must be cute

Justin- yea they are

Jasline- I bet I wish my brothers were babies

Justin- ha ha you're so weird

Jasline- thank you I love being weird

Justin- that's nice I guess

Jasline- laugh out loud

Justin- whatever weird girl

Jasline- whatever white boy

Justin- hey, that's bogus Latin girl

Jasline- that's how this Latin girl rolls

Justin-(singing) ohh pretty lady don't you think its crazy she's my Latin girl

Jasline-* laughing*

Justin- she's my Latin girl I was on the beach yea I was on vacation I was doing nothing I was just sitting patient then you walked by you caught my eye I said who's this girl she's looking super fly hey miss beautiful I've never seen you before and I would like to be the one to show you I am cool and all hey lil mama whatchu got on ya looking so good that I just want to telephone ya

Jasline- oh wow dork

Justin- I know but I'm your dork right?

Jasline- yea you're my dork

Justin- (thinks – I'm glad I'm her dork I wonder if she'd be my girl friend?)

Jasline- ummm Justin are you there

Justin-yea I'm here I was thinking about something

Jasline-what were you thinking about

Justin- someone special

Jasline-ohhh your girlfriend

Justin-no I don't have a girlfriend

Jasline-that's a shocker

Justin-why

Jasline- well because you're sweet and charming that's why, why wouldn't you have a girlfriend

Justin- that's sweet I guess but I don't have a girlfriend because I have my eyes on someone special.

Jasline- ohhh who is she

Justin- I won't tell you

Jasline- so now you're keeping secrets? You're a bad friend

Justin- well I want to keep it from her and if I tell someone I will get killed by her and other people

Jasline- hmmm, let me think is she pretty?

Justin- yes, oh my god she's better than pretty she's gorgeous no she beautiful

Jasline- is she blonde?

Justin- no

Jasline- is she a white girl?

Justin- no

Jasline- is she a Latina

Justin- yea she is

Jasline- so is she a brunette?

Justin- yes she is

Jasline- does she have green eyes

Justin- nope

Jasline- does she have blue eyes

Justin- nope

Jasline- ok hazel

Justin- warmer

Jasline- ok light brown?

Justin- yea good job

Jasline- I'm not a retard

Justin- sorry

Jasline- well is she skinny like anorexic skinny

Justin- not really

Jasline- average?

Justin- does that count her curves?

Jasline- so she's fat

Justin- no she's medium or a little average

Jasline- oh okay hmm let me think is it Jisselle?

Justin- no offense but no way

Jasline- what's wrong with her

Justin- she's not my type too hyper

Jasline- oh ok so who is it you can tell me anything

Justin- I'm sorry but I can't tell I can only give hints

Jasline- is she me?

Justin- …..

Cliffy sorry guys we( me and Sammy wammy) will post tomorrow! 143 Lissababii


	5. Chapter 5

*Jasline knocks on Justin door and sees boys who answer the door*

Jasline-um hi is Justin home

Ryan-um yea who are you

Jasline-I'm Jasline his girlfriend

Ryan-ok come in

Jasline-gracias

Ryan-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Justin has a cute Latina girlfriend

Chaz-dude what are you talking about wow your really pretty

Jasline-thank you but where is Justin at

Chaz-he is upstairs

Jasline-thank you

*Jasline knocks on Justin's door*

Justin-hey I see you've met my friends

Jasline-yea they seem nice

Justin-so let's go down stairs

Jasline-ok

*Justin and jasline go down stairs and hang out*

Chaz-Justin lets Mario cart wii

Justin-nah imma hang with my girl

Jasline-I don't mind ill watch you guys

Justin- you sure

Chaz-yes Justin she's sure

Ryan- here you can sit in my chair

Jasline-thank you

Ryan-no problem

Justin-(thinking-Ryan never gives up his seat for no one is he hitting on jasline)

Justin-jasline come over here

Jasline-ok

*Justin hugs and kisses jasline on the cheek, jasline sits on the couch with Justin's arm around her waist*

Ryan-get a room

Chaz-don't be jealous

Jasline- where is the bath room at Justin

Justin- the 2nd floor on the right

Jasline-thanks

*Jasline goes in the bathroom to text her sister*

Jasline-you have to come over I'm the only girl here plz

Jisselle-ok ill be over in five

Jasline-thank the lord your coming

Jisselle-no problem I'll be right over

Jasline- I'm back

Justin – great I have to show you something

Ryan and Chaz-so your ditching us I see

Justin-I'll be right back

Ryan and Chaz-ok take your time

Justin-whatever

*Jasline and Justin go up stairs to the trophy room*

Jasline- wow that's a lot of trophies

Justin- I know

Jasline- what's that one for (points to an award that looks like a sun)

Justin- that one is for good attendance in middle school

Jasline- oh wow you were a nerd?

Justin- nope I was the class clown

Jasline- oh that's good. I like funny guys

Justin- I didn't know that

Jasline- well now you do

Justin- umm did you tell your sister about us

Jasline- no but you told Ryan and Chaz hmm

Justin- I had to they are like brothers

Jasline- so can I tell Jisselle?

Justin- go ahead tell the world if you want

Jasline- I'm only telling jisselle...Oh and she's coming over in five

Justin- well until then lets slow dance

Jasline- really in this small area?

Justin- yes comes on

*Justin starts singing u-smile in her ear and they start dancing*

Jasline- that's a beautiful song you know?

Justin- thanks

Jasline- who's that to?

Justin- well as of right now the song is dedicated to my girl

Jasline- well since I'm your shawty who's this girl?

Justin- well I can say she's beautiful inside and out

Jasline- oh that's nice I still don't know her

Justin- hmm well she has the name of an angel

Jasline- I think it's me but I need a conformation

Justin- well here I'll show you

*Justin leans in and kisses Jazz but they both have no idea that Chaz, Ryan and selly are all watching. Selly says aww and they stop kissing*

Jisselle- aww that's so cute

Ryan- dang man, go get a room

Chaz- I agree dude your eating her face

*Justin and Jasline are laughing*

Jisselle- so someone didn't tell me the secret I had to hear from these to cuties (pointing to Ryan and Chaz)

Jasline- sorry I was going to but I didn't know how

Jisselle- its okay

Jasline- thanks sis

Ryan- sorry to bug the love fest between the sisters but my names Ryan beautiful

Jisselle- my names Jisselle

Ryan- nice to meet you beautiful

Chaz- um I'm still here... my names Chaz nice to meet you Jisselle

Jisselle- nice to meet you Chaz

Chaz- the pleasure is all mine

Jisselle- *giggles*

Justin- aye selly Chaz is flirting and so is Ryan

Jisselle- he he I know

Jasline- oh god sell you are such a flirt. You just met them

Justin- I would blame the boys

Jisselle- I agree ha-ha

Chaz and Ryan- hey!

Everyone- laughing

While everyone's laughing they hear a banging on the front door. Who is at the door?

Love lissababii and sammywammy


	6. Chapter 6

* While everyone's laughing they hear a banging on the front door. Who is at the door?*

Jasline-who is it I just heard a bang Justin

Justin-you and your sister go hide in my parent's room

Jasline-why

Justin-because what if it's your brother

Jasline-ok

Justin-Ryan Chaz go answer the door ok

Chaz and Ryan-ok

*Ryan and Chaz go open the door while Justin takes the girls to his mom's room then Justin goes down stares*

Carlos-open up the damn door now

Ryan-bro chill

Carlos-tell Justin to come to the door now

Ryan-JUSTIN come down stairs now some guy needs to talk to

*Ryan and Chaz leave after Ryan answers the door*

Justin-coming, what do you want now Carlos

Carlos-where the hell is jasline

Justin-she's not here I haven't seen her in 2 days

Carlos-your always near my sister, you will answer to me

Justin- that's her decision not yours

Carlos-oh really keep on seeing her and I'll tell ya what's going to happen to you white boy.

*Justin closes the door and jasline and jisselle run down stairs*

Jasline-what happened who was it?

Justin-it was Carlos and told me if I didn't stay away from you I'll be answering to him

Jasline-I hate my brother he is always medaling he thinks he knows what best for me and he doesn't

Jisselle-that's how he is you know he watching out for you

Jasline-jisselle you don't understand because the people you date he likes or their gangbangers from his crew so don't act like you understand or know what I'm going through because you don't

Justin-girls don't fight jasline come here I need to talk to you

Jasline- what Justin

Justin-everything is going to be fine

Jasline-(in tears) no its not I can't even talk to you with out him trying to kill you or beat you

Justin-(hugs her tight and strokes her hair) don't cry jazzy we can make this work

Jasline-we can

Justin-(wipes her tears with his thumb) yea we can text, call and Skype each other

Jasline-ok

Justin-feel better now

Jasline-a little but I have to go now

Justin-let me walk you

Jasline-my brother will kill you

Justin-I don't care

Jasline-are you sure

Justin-positive

*Justin walks jasline and Jisselle to the door step and jasline sees her brother's Zac, Miguel and Carlos*

Justin-(kisses jasline) bye jasline

Jasline-ok bye Justin

*Justin whispers in Jasline's ear*

Justin-hears a key come tonight at 7:00 my parents went to a conference my body guard will be there

Jasline-ok bye (kisses his cheek)

Jisselle- bye bro

Justin- bye sis

Carlos-where you going

Jasline-inside

Carlos-no you're not I need to talk to you

Jasline-if you want to talk to me walk get you're fat butt in the house and talk to me in there

Carlos-don't talk to me like that

Jasline-to late just did

Carlos-(tries to hit jasline)

Jasline-don't you ever try to hit me

Carlos-or what

Jasline-I hate you I will never wanna talk to you again

*Jasline and jisselle go in the house to get ready for jazz's date with Justin, she's wearing white skinny jeans, black pumps and a strapless red top*

Carlos-where you going

Jasline-I'm not talking to you

Zac-where are you going jazzy

Jasline-I'm going out some where

Carlos-no you're not

Jasline-watch me

*as jasline walks out the door Carlos is screaming things to her in Spanish. Mostly get back here, I'll kill him, if you don't get back here so help me god. Jasline just keeps walking and finally gets to Justin's house*

Jasline- hey umm I'm guessing you're the body guard, I'm Jasline

Kenny- so you're the girl, Justin has nice taste my names Kenny

Jasline- nice to meet you, Kenny. Where's Justin

Kenny- he'll be down in a minute

*Jasline watches Kenny sit on the couch then when he looks comfortable runs up stairs and goes to Justin's room. She peaks into his room and sees him looking for a shirt.*

Justin- uh I can't find a shirt and jazz is coming oh crap

Jasline- *stays real quiet*

Justin- blue or maroon? Blue, blue would be way better

*jasline walks in*

Jasline- I would say maroon because it's a cute color

Justin- oh hey jazzy sorry I'm shirt less but I'm just going to put this shirt on right now

Jasline- if it was up to me I would always look at your t.t.t.

Justin- what's t.t.t.

Jasline- tiny toned torso

Justin- I'm not tiny

Jasline- you're getting there don't worry hun

Justin- I hope I am

Jasline- just put your shirt on

Justin- I don't want to

Jasline- I will punch you if you don't put on your shirt

Justin- that's abuse

Jasline- you're a retard

Justin- hey

*Justin grabs her and throws her over his shoulder*

Jasline- Justin put me down please

Justin- umm no your being mean

Jasline- don't hurt me

Justin- oh an idea has sprouted

Jasline- Justin don't do what I think you'll do

Justin- oh yea you better believe it

*Justin throws her (not hard) on the bed and starts tickling her *

Jasline- (saying thru tears of laughter) please stop Justin

Justin- never because you deserve this

Jasline- I will never speak to you again

Justin- I don't believe you

Jasline- ok I was bluffing but let me go please

Justin- say you love me

Jasline- umm Te amo

Justin- in English please

Jasline-NEVER!

Justin- fine (keeps tickling)

Jasline- fine ok white flag I love you

Justin- louder

Jasline- I LOVE YOU!

*Justin stops tickling her and kisses her forehead*

Justin-You're so cute

Jasline- I know but I know someone who's cuter

Justin- who

Jasline- not you that's who

Justin- what's with the rhyme?

Jasline-you inspired me

Justin-I love that about you

Jasline love what

Justin-the way you smile, laugh, and you're the type of girl guys start to fall for when you talk to them

Jasline-(put her hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes) you're the sweetest person in the world which makes me love you even more

*Justin puts jasline on his lap and kisses her*

Jasline-Justin what if Carlos finds out were sneaking around I don't want anything happening to you

Justin- he is not going to know

Jasline-you sure

Justin-positive

Jasline-so what do you want do

Justin-lets go to the kitchen

Jasline-ok

*Justin puts jasline on the counter and gets the chocolate strawberries from the fridge*

Justin- ok open your mouth

Jasline-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

*Justin feeds her the strawberries. Then she starts feeding him strawberries. When Justin has a smudge of chocolate on his cheek.*

Jasline- you have chocolate on your cheek

Justin- I do?

Jasline- I'll get it

*Justin hands her a paper towel and then she grabs it but throws it behind her. She kisses the chocolate away until it's all gone.*

Justin-that felt good

Jasline- that's good I guess

Justin- yes, yes it is

*Justin smears a lot of chocolate on her lips*

Justin- you have chocolate on your lips

Jasline- dummy you put it there

Justin- can I take it off

Jasline- I'm cool with that. Go grab a napkin

Justin- you know what I meant

Jasline- I know but seriously go get a napki…

*Justin kisses her lips and takes off the chocolate*

Jasline- wow I wonder if the floors get that much cleaning, because if it does I'm jealous

*Justin and jasline go upstairs joke around for awhile and accidently fall asleep and someone walks in the room*


	7. Chapter 7

ok first of all i appreciate all your reviews and second i dnt write this story i post for my little cousin shes a huge bieber fan and all her mistakes are hers not mine please dont affend her shes 8 years old and a huge belieber and yes not all puerto ricans are ghetto or anything like that its her mind i have no clue whats goes on in there ...

Love lissababii


End file.
